<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Carpe Diem by Lost Heartland (ArtificiallyCatherine_Promiseland)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488429">Carpe Diem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificiallyCatherine_Promiseland/pseuds/Lost%20Heartland'>Lost Heartland (ArtificiallyCatherine_Promiseland)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But He'll Get Better, F/M, Gen, Mild Dumbledore Bashing, No Beta, Ronald Weasley is a jerk, This Universe is a mess, will add tags as I go along</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:27:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificiallyCatherine_Promiseland/pseuds/Lost%20Heartland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A singer, musician, anime watcher, Danganronpa fan, and much more of an avid Harry Potter Fan finds herself in a very peculiar Harry Potter Universe. </p><p> </p><p>Sonata: And what do you mean I'm an 11 year old again, and why the hell has my my mom adopted Harry Potter?<br/>Author: Because I'm an asshole that got a plot bunny, that's why.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Carpe Diem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a warm June in 1991, when I last questioned time and dimensional travel was possible, for I had thought I woke up that morning the 26th of December, 2020, with a side of an extremely late cold snap. It took a few minutes to get a view on my situation, to find that I was in the body of a child. My eleven year old self in a different house, in a fresh-looking bedroom. Oddly enough, the room sported my favorite colors, shadings of blue. A violin lay in one corner, a flute on the desk, a guitar at the end of the bed, and the piano was pushed to one side of the desk. The bookshelf was filled with tabletop gaming books, music sheets, and some random stuff on biology. I feel like Makoto Naegi at the start of the killing game but with more access to information.</p><p>I turned to the mirror where I had first noticed I was in a younger body. Burgundy hair and vibrant blue eyes that gave a brightness to an otherwise pale skin looked back. Also relatively tall and almost flat chested. Nice to know I look like an eleven year old me again.. I took a peek outside the windows, seeing the boring brick setup this area seemed to have. A repeat of average in such a way that I could recognize this as somewhere on Privet Drive, if the blurry sign on that one part of the street that I can barely read is anything to go by. Harry Potter universe, fun! I can make so many ridiculous references that LITERALLY nobody else will understand.</p><p>“Sonata, Harry, breakfast is ready! And Sonata bring the mail with you please!” A kindly older voice, one that would be reminiscent of my mother, but not quite there as it’s a little higher in pitch, calls out.</p><p>I guess I got to keep my first name, and wait… did she just say Harry? Do I legitimately have a biological brother named Harry in this universe or did we adopt the boy who lived?</p><p>There’s only one way to find out.</p><p>I slipped down the stairs first, and grabbed the mail before walking into the dining room, which had a yellow flowery theme to it. If this feels like foreshadowing for something I don’t know what is.</p><p>I shifted through the mail, sorting for junk, newspaper, the like. No Hogwarts letter. If I remember right, muggleborns get hand delivered their letters, and this is even if I’m a witch in this universe. I threw out the junk, keeping the newspaper for myself, and passed the rest of said mail to this universe’s choice for my unfortunate mother.</p><p>By the fact she isn’t staring at me for taking the newspaper I can take this is a common occurrence.<br/>
The date looks to be July 21st, 1991. Isn’t that the year Harry starts his first year?</p><p>I guess it’s time to check out the headlines… </p><p>Prominent businessman donates to hospital, boring. Recent winner of Surrey Garden Competition, boring.</p><p>Local Single Mother takes in Abused Child from Dursley Scandal!</p><p>They reported on something like that? And it was because of the Dursleys? There’s something up with this universe.</p><p> </p><p>Ariana Millicent Marshal, mother of Sonata Joann Marshal, adopted….</p><p>That’s my actual name. Well shit. I’m in the Harry Potter universe, and Harry Potter is my adoptive brother. If I ever find out whatever omnipotent being did this, I will be a follower of them even through the next life, if that’s even a thing.</p><p>Knock Knock</p><p>I would look back on that very moment and wonder how the world dun fucked up as to let me into the wizarding world with Harry Potter himself at my side.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>